


In Plain Sight

by Hallemcready



Series: Cockles Ficlets [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles Cooperative, Cons, Early 2017, F/M, Family Business Brewing Company, Fluff, Hawaii, Hawaii Cocklescon Challenge, M/M, Misha’s Carpentry skills, Out Prompt, Pet Names, Random Acts, Self deprecating misha, accent kink, november 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/pseuds/Hallemcready
Summary: Three times that Jensen and Misha made their relationship more visible.





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenhawk/gifts), [BrielleSPN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrielleSPN/gifts), [HoldenMacrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoldenMacrae/gifts).



> This is not beta’d. It’s my minuscule contribution to our celebration of Cocklescon. I’m so thrilled to have been there and spent it with such amazing people. Thank you.

The rough slide of Jensen's fingers up Misha's stubbled cheek, taking hold of his jaw and tugging him forward into a firm press of lips… these were the moments that sustained him. The times that Misha would look back upon fondly when the darkness in the world seemed to be too much to fix, too much to bear.

Eventually Jensen pulled back until they parted just enough to speak, but still sharing breath.

“Thank you Mishka.”

“For what?”

“Everything.”

Misha scoffed, “you mean like helping get Hillary elected? Or do you mean trying to engage my fans into charity while watching them destroy each other?”

Misha had a habit of getting very self deprecating and taking on the weight of the world. He was always setting these impossible expectations for himself. Jensen could see how much it had been wearing on him lately, he just didn’t know how to fix it.

“Misha”, Jensen waited until their eyes met, “none of those things are on you. You try your hardest, you give everything. And I've seen you change people's lives. You've helped so many. I'm proud of you.”

Misha tried to clear the emotion stuck in the back of his throat with a laugh. It came out sounding much more wounded than he meant.

“Thanks J, but you helped with a lot of that too.”

“I hardly did anything. Dani did more.”

“You've both been a part of it for a very long time. I just…”

Misha looked away.

“What is it?”

“Why do you insist on keeping your involvement with Random Acts a secret?”

“I'm not doing it for attention Misha, I'd rather just help you.”

“So you think I'm doing it for attention?”

“No! Shit. No, babe… you inspire people. I'm not that person.”

Misha took a deep breath, “I get why you’re saying that, but when you keep it a secret it just ends up feeling like you're ashamed of me. No one's going to know about us by knowing about this, and you still hide it. You won't even let me update the website so people know Dani’s on the board.”

“Mish… I never meant it that way. I'm so fucking proud of you… and Dani. I'm sorry.”

Jensen pulled him in tight, as if he could make this beautiful man understand how much he was loved by touch alone.

Jensen spoke quietly but firmly into the hair behind Misha’s ear, savoring the sage and mint scent of his shampoo.

“Change the website.”

“What?” Misha pushed Jensen back just far enough to see him.

“Update the website. You're right. I want people to know.”

Misha studied Jensen’s eyes, looking for a sign that he felt forced to make this decision, for any hesitancy...

“Thanks Jenska. You are too by the way.”

“What?” Jensen often had trouble following Misha’s train of thought, especially when he threw out accents like that.

“You are that person you were talking about. You are inspiring.”

Jensen had to close his eyes and just breath for a minute. He felt so much in that moment.

………….

“I heard it went really well today for Dani.”

Misha and Jensen were settling onto the huge bed in Jensen’s suite, Dani was out with her brother celebrating the warm welcome the Brewing Company had gotten at the con. She also knew how happy the boys would be if she gave them some time so she had kissed Jensen and said she’d see him in the morning.

“Yeah, she was stoked man. I gotta admit, I wasn’t sure... but most everyone made her feel really welcome.”

Misha smiled and hummed to himself.

“I also heard”, Misha turned himself in bed to face Jensen, “that she told fans that Vicki and I have been a huge help with the company.”

Jensen turned to Misha, looking almost determined, like he had a point to prove.

“Because you both have been. We couldn’t have done it without you.”

Misha scoffed and turned back to the tv. Jensen waited for him to speak but he could sense Misha’s mood, he knew Misha didn’t think of it that way.

“Misha, you and Vicki have taught us everything we know about running a business, about construction and hiring contractors, and you’ve both just been there for us. Every time I feel like I’m in over my head you’re the one who talks me down.” Jensen grabbed Misha’s hand and made him look at him. “I could not have done any of this without you.”

“Jensen… you have so many people helping you. Building an orphanage or running rental properties is not the same thing. My knowledge is barely useful.”

“Bullshit Misha. You have taught me so much, I can never repay you.”

Misha shifted uncomfortably.

“Well, I disagree but thank you.”

“And actually…” Jensen paused to make sure Misha was really listening, “Dani and I were hoping we could commission a few furniture pieces from you, I mean if you have time.”

Misha just blinked at him, not understanding.

“Misha your work is beautiful. The pieces you’ve made us in our house are some of our favorites. We were hoping you’d be willing because we want that same… feeling of home, of care and love you put into all your work… we want that at the brewery. No one has to know you made them, but it would make me incredibly happy Mish.”

Misha blinked back the tears collecting in his eyes and kissed Jensen hard. It was only a moment, but Jensen felt what Misha was feeling, and when they parted,  
Jensen’s eyes were full of tears too.

“Of course Beloved. Anything you and Dani want, you know that.”

Jensen wondered to himself for maybe the thousandth time that month, how he was so fortunate to have both such an incredible understanding wife, and this stunning man in his life.

….………

“I can’t believe you told that story about dinner at our panel.” Misha had waited until they were alone in their suite to broach the topic.

“What? It’s a good story.” Jensen spoke offhandedly, not meeting Misha’s eyes.

“Don’t be obtuse, you know what I mean.”

Jensen sighed, “Yes, I know what you mean. I just wanted to okay? Being here, in this place, with you… sometimes I’m just so sick of policing myself and being careful. I love that memory, I didn’t want to taint this experience by being disingenuous.”

Misha couldn’t help but kiss Jensen. It was possessive and sweet.

Of the thousands of times they’ve kissed each other over the years, the very act, no matter how slow and languid, or rushed and passionate it was, always made them both react immediately.

Jensen couldn’t help but clutch at Misha’s biceps, basking in the affection he felt from this man he loved so much.

When they parted Jensen huffed a laugh, “good thing we’re both already sick.”

Misha smiled before leaning in to press his mouth to Jensen’s once more.

Later, they sat on their balcony, it was their last evening in paradise after a secret weeklong vacation on the islands. They both had planes to catch soon but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t enjoy every second they could.

They each held their glasses of wine, listening to the ocean, when Misha rumbled that deep chuckle of his that always made Jensen feel a little fluttery in his chest.

“What is it dmitri?” He asked with a smile.

“A fan had me sign that photo of us drinking wine at the Roman airport from years ago.”

Misha was silent for a beat, Jensen knew which photo he meant.

“The fan said they loved that picture because it was so candid. I hadn’t seen it in so long but she was right. Jesus, I could feel myself grinning just looking at it.”

Misha turned toward Jensen, “do you have any idea how much willpower it took not to grin like a fool while you told the dinner story?”

Jensen didn’t answer but he could feel his own smile bubbling up, with a matching blush to boot.

“I love you so fucking much. We’ve come so far...You’ve come so far... I don’t know how I got this lucky.”

Misha reaches between them and squeezes Jensen’s hand as he turns back to look at the sea for a few more moments.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you Dmitri, but I hope I keep making you smile like that.”

Misha’s smile deepened, gums and eye crinkles only making it more breathtaking.

Hanging between their twin folding chairs, they squeezed each other’s fingers a little tighter. Neither nowhere ready to let go.

 


End file.
